hulk_machinima_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Starfire
Koriand'r, also known as Starfire, a princess of the planet Tamaran, a planet in the Vega system, is a female superhero and member of the Teen Titans. Before the start of Teen Titans: Gamma, Koriand'r is dating Dick Grayson, but dumps him after catching him flirting with Miss Martian. Enraged, Starfire assaults Miss Martian, traumatizing the Green Martian, who apologizes to Starfire, though she doesn't forgive her. Backstory Koriand'r '''was in line to rule the planet as queen. Komand'r (also known as '''Blackfire), her older sister, developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in infancy that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. History Teen Titans: Gamma Starfire makes her first appearance fighting some Parademons when a portal opens above the city, with Hulk falling out of it, getting the fight to stop as Hulk gets up. Upon seeing Starfire, Hulk sneers at the Parademons and attacks them, easily beating them with his amazing strength and endurance. Upon defeating the Parademons and causing the surviving ones to flee in terror, Hulk gazes at Starfire, who gazes back in awe at the Gamma Goliath and offers him a spot on the Teen Titans team, thinking with him on their team, no supervillain would stand a chance against them. Not having any other plans, Hulk nods in answer, much to Koriand'r's''' delight.' Physical Appearance Starfire is shown to be an incredibly beautiful, stunning, and a somewhat flirtatious young woman. Her growing long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs, though she does have it cut from time to time. She has small eyebrows, and bright green eyes. She is tall, with slightly tanned skin, and her superhero outfit is mostly violet with a glowing belt, her neck collar and gauntlets being silver with green jewels. She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. Personality Starfire is first and foremost a very kind and caring person, and despite the fact that she is not of Earth, she is just as human at heart as any of her friends and teammates. Due to her cultural differences, she does have some quirks to her that many of her teammates do not share. One of them is her utter indiscretion regarding the sexual side of her relationship with Dick Grayson and later on Bruce Banner, which has caused them to become embarrassed on more than one occasion; although she noted that the two men are "quite proficient". Another quirk is her lack of familiarity with human culture, which she attempts to mend via various outings as a form of bonding and team building for the Titans. Starfire is also shown to be a decisive and capable leader in most circumstances, with the likes of Superman complimenting her on her pragmatism and ability to listen to her team. Starfire also enjoys teaching, as she leads most of the team's training sessions, usually by herself or in conjunction with Nightwing. She often plays the role of surrogate sister to her teammates, most notably with Beast Boy and Raven. However, she has difficulties with connecting to Damian, whose ruthlessness and one-track mind has caused her great discomfort. Though this has been remedied by the time of 'Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, likely due to Nightwing's advice, trying to ease his adopted brother into the fold. Apparently, Damian approves of her as a match for his brother, giving them his approval when Starfire and Dick moved in together. She can be insecure like she is unsure of her role as leader, Dick reassures he chose her as the team's leader and his girlfriend for a reason. Powers * '''Tamaranean physiology: All of Starfire's superpowers are native to her extraterrestrial species of the Tamaraeans. ** Flight: '''The people of Tamaran are able to harness ultra violet light energy and use it for many abilities, one of them being flight. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Even the strongest humans are no match for Starfire's strength, as she is able to smash through concrete walls and lift cars with ease. However, her strength pales in comparison to Hulk. ** '''Superhuman Durability: Starfire is very durable, allowing her to withstand attacks that would easily kill a normal human or weaker metahumans. Despite this, Starfire is very susceptible to tickling, as shown when she is tickled to an extreme degree by Slade's Tickle Machine. ** Superhuman Stamina: Her muscles produce less fatigue toxins than a normal human's would. ** Superhuman Speed: She can move at greater speeds than a normal human would be able to reach. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are much greater than a normal human's. ** Superhuman Agility: Her agility is much greater than a normal human's. ** Immunity to Cold & Heat: She can resist extreme temperatures more than regular humans. ** Prehensile Tongue: '''Starfire is evidently a great and very experienced kisser. ** '''Language Assimilation: Like all Tamaraneans, Starfire can speak and and understand the spoken languages of other sentient beings via lip contact. * Ultraviolet Energy Projection: Due to being experimented on by the Gordanians, Starfire developed the ability generate concussive beams of highly concentrated ultraviolet radiation from her hands called “starbolts”, with capability of pulverizing durable materials (such as metal and concrete) as well as repelling physical and energy attacks. The intensity of her beams enables her to repels targets with great force, sending them flying through the air, or even obliterating them to microscopic particles at maximum intensity. Abilities * Leadership Skills: Starfire is a skilled and experienced leader, and has effectively lead the Teen Titans into tough battles. * Master Martial Artist: Starfire is an extremely skilled combatant in both armed and unarmed combat, able to defeat Dick Grayson in a sparring match. Weaknesses * Magic: Similar to Superboy, Starfire has a high vulnerability to magic. * Tickling: Starfire has a highly sensitive body, most likely due to her powers being connected by her emotions. This weakness is revealed when she's abducted by Deathstroke, who uses a tickle machine to torture her to death, but Hulk, Superboy, and Robin save her before the machine finishes her off. Category:Females Category:Teen Titans